


The Way You Look Tonight

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, fluffy fluff fluff, i cried and squealed when i thought about this, i don't think that's been done in the cake works, or whatever you guys call this, really short but really cute, this is probably more for me than you, to me at least, whilst listening to the Michael Buble version of this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow dancing Cake because I needed to quench the thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> TIP: LISTEN TO "The Way You Look Tonight" BY MICHAEL BUBLE IF YOU WANT THE SAME EXPERIENCE THE WRITER HAD WHILE WRITING THIS.

The music filled the kitchen, and Luke pulled Calum in close to him.

"What are you doing? Look, I'm sorry for waking you u-"

Luke cut Calum off by pressing his lips against his.

"Shut up, Cal."

Luke began to sway slowly, moving Calum with him. He began to sing into his ear.

"You're lovely, with your smile so warm..."

Luke could feel the shorter boy smile into his shoulder. The moonlight made the duo glow beautifully, and both boys were intrigued with how the other looked. This song was very fitting, as it was talking about the "way you look tonight."

" _And that laugh, that crinkles your nose..._ "

At this, Luke kissed Calum softly on the nose, and began singing to him again.

"Mmm...lovely, never ever change..."

They continued to dance slowly in the corner of the kitchen. The line about the crinkled nose repeated again, and this time Calum kissed Luke on the nose. He also sang the ending into Luke's ear, although he had to turn his head up slightly.

"You're so beautiful, Luke," Cal whispered softly.

"Please, you're breathtaking. I love you, so much." Luke pressed a kiss onto Calum's forehead.

"Play it again, please?" Calum asked.

Luke smiled at his boyfriend.

"Of course."

He pressed play, then turned around to face Calum.

"May I have this dance?" Luke kissed Calum's hand.

"What a lame boyfriend I have," Calum replied, rolling his eyes.

"You love meeee!" Luke whined, jokingly.

"But of course," Calum said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes once more, but grinning all the while.

And the kitchen was filled with love and music, until the moonlight faded into the break of dawn, and two boys eventually fell asleep, entangled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too short or something, but hey, I got the ball rolling. (GET A BETTER WRITER TO MAKE A BETTER, CUTER DANCING CAKE SCENE) I don't own this song, but it's really great at giving me 4-am OTP feels. Thanks for reading. I'm gonna go cry while replaying this same song, so bye.


End file.
